


The Art of Cold Hands

by bloodrosepetals



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, F/M, Heterosexuality, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Might have some angst, Trans Male Character, just a soft story, no scifi, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodrosepetals/pseuds/bloodrosepetals
Summary: A story of two boys blooming relationship. Grayson Valmer is an introvert, gay boy whose against all kinds of communication and people let alone have ever seen him smile except the execptional few when he's playing an instrument, and then he draws the entire crowd in. Reid Kesley on the other hand doesn't know the word giving up, as he's the #1 on the football team, who everyone adores and loves, and Reid, isn't planning on giving up his mission of getting close to Grayson, but Grayson isn't planning to back down his walls for some pretty boy who wouldn't ever understand. Will their relationship bloom? Or is it all a vain?





	1. Chapter 1

A meow, and claws was what woke him up each and every morning, besides his obnoxious alarm clock. Another meow, and more claws, and the mattress sank underneath the cats paws and he squirmed, feeling the soft fur against his skin. "Misty...five more minutes please.." he whined, aggressively shoving the button on his alarm clock, finally the loud sound seizing bringing very longed peacefulness through his body. His cat? Didn't obliged any bit, instead she was more determined, meowing a little louder, putting her paws on her face. "Misty.." he whimpered as he opened his eyes and met the blue innocent eyes staring into his eyes. He sighed heavily, and started rising out of bed, Misty meowing and hopping off his bed already starting towards the door and looking back at him with a curious glance. He followed his cat out the door, but instead of down the stairs he went to the bathroom, starting his daily morning routine. 

"Morning sweetie, how was your sleep?" his mom asked sweetly, a soft swish coming from the kitchen where she was cooking. He slumped into the chair and exhaled, in return she chuckled. "She woke you up again, huh?  Even Misty knows how good of a skipper of classes you are." She put a plate in front of him, setting the forks down too. Misty was rubbing herself against his sweatpants, she looked at him innocently as if her black fur was going to stick to his gray sweatpants. His mother was by his side briefly after he sent a defeated look at his 'innocent' kitty. She put down a plate of pancakes, and he realized how zoned out he was to completely not notice anything but his beautiful cat at his legs for the last two minutes. "Grayson, honey?" she asked, curiously. He hummed in reply and she smiled at him, once again. "Breakfast?" she turned towards the pancakes, and his attention followed her. He silently started eating with her, the smile on her lips never faltering. 

"I'm off!" he called as he shut the door behind him, throwing his bag over his shoulder and clicking the door shut. He heard a brief reply from his mom but it was too muffled for him to hear. He pulled out his headphones as he walked down the 3 small stairs leading to his front door, shoving in the earbuds and taking out his phone to press shuffle on his music. His hands were shaking visibly as he shoved his phone in his pocket along with his hands, starting towards the bus stop. It was his last year of school, but for him? He didn't know how he would survive his last year of school. People didn't trust him, he was an outcast, not that he minded that of course, since he didn't want to get close with anyone. He had a few close friends but they didn't go to his school, and they were his friends only for the simple reason that the two friends he had, their parents were friends with his mom, therefore he managed to get close with them. Getting close with him was difficult, he's learned so well to hide from people, or maybe his body and mind always hid away from the rest of the world. He could've been described as "detached" from the world. 

He was lucky enough to be at the stop early enough that he was able to sit on the bench that was at the bus stop, instantly crossing his legs instead of sitting like a normal person with both feet flat on the floor. Sitting normal was for the weak. He pulled out his phone to scroll through his songs, as the one playing was making his temper itch and he needed a calm song to calm his already raging nerves. He didn't notice when another body had sat next to him, too close in fact. "Hey, Gray? Right?" it was a male voice, one he knew all too well. He lifted his glance to meet the jock, the student everyone knows, his smile vibrant and almost contagious but not enough for Grayson, one of his earbuds fell out, leaving him vulnerable and forced to talk to the brunette before him.

"Yeah. Hi." he shifted as he spoke, clearing his throat before he spoke. 

"You bleached your hair over the summer? Strawberry blonde? I like it, suits you, compliments your brown eyes." he smiled sincerely, clearly admiring him. 

Was he? Flirting? "Huh?" poor Grayson had no other reply, in return receiving a little giggle from the other. 

"Sorry, I made you uncomfortable, huh? I didn't mean to, just- We never really talk, huh? I guess you don't really talk with anyone, but um-" he was fiddling with the hem of his shirt uncomfortably and Grayson was utterly confused why he was getting such a reaction, and even attention from the most popular boy in school, not just that, but he had a girlfriend too! "I saw- I saw that you like-" he stuttered, shoving his bag off his shoulder and whipping out a third book from a series. It was a series about teenagers who ended up traveling to a different world, it was a long series, as they discovered other dimensions..and such.

"Oh, yeah, I read those," Grayson replied bluntly. 

"Yeah? Yeah, Jasmine isn't a reader, let alone someone who enjoys anything like the silence or peace and so are most players, but I know you're always sitting in the corner reading, and I really like this series and-"

"Why are you talking to me?" Grayson didn't mean to snap, but he really didn't want to be socializing. He visibly saw something drop in the brunette, and his eyes drooped, Grayson shifted, turning his gaze away before the guilt hit in. "Sorry." it wasn't sincere.

"No, I'm sorry." he tucked the book away, and held out his hand towards Grayson. "I'm Reid, someone who really wants to be your friend." he had visible hope and sincerity in his voice and eyes. Grayson scoffed, the tires squeaking from the bus was what distracted him. Grayson turned back to him, standing up and digging out for his phone. He hopped on the bus, Reid behind but they didn't sit together, if anything, on opposite sides of the bus. Someone wanted to be friends? With  _him?_ Absolutely unbelievable. He managed to doze off on the bus while it drove to the school, which wasn't that hard when it was a half hour bus ride, after all.

A tap on the shoulder, a very gentle one, was what startled him awake, and his eyes snapped abruptly open, staring in to hazel ones, Reid's hazel eyes. Grayson gasped, and hit his head on the window, causing a small smile to appear on Reid's face, but he obviously held back fits of laughter. "We're almost at the school, mind if I sit?" he asked, already sitting down before Grayson could even answer.

"What if the answer was no?" he hissed, rubbing his head from the impact still, and rubbed his eyes from drowsiness that still was there despite the pain that should have woken him up completely, it hadn't. Reid smiled, sitting the bag down between his feet in front of him, as he relaxed in the seat.

"Then too bad, because I'm already here, and definitely stronger than you." Grayson scoffed in response and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." 

* * *

Grayson by the time the lunch bell had rung was already sitting in the band room, strumming the guitar in his arms, one of his legs tucked up under the other. He was strumming a melody, humming along to it, with a soft smile displayed on his cheeks. As much as people called him emotionless and cold, all the people who ate their lunch in the band room, all mostly came there to listen to the beautiful music he produced, and everyone in that room knew how warm the boy was once he had an instrument in his hands. He even had song requests that people had given him to learn while he was over the summer. At that moment, people were sitting in their groups, and it was quiet. Everyone had been exhausted, it was a long morning for a lot of the students in the school, including him, but music gave him energy and life. Their school had been one of those schools you would be told not to go to, the school full of nothing but toxicity, even with people like Reid being popular, the school was full of hatred and no positivity. People had even caught Reid's girlfriend, Yasmine cheat on him once or twice, always too heartbroken to tell him the truth. The first hour of school was spent on a stupid speech from the teacher about being better and all that shit, hence the exhaustion, always having to aim to be perfect in a school that even the teachers didn't care if you were on your phone during class. 

"Grayson, thats it, right?" a soft voice called, and the strumming stopped as he looked up at her, with his usual cold aura reappearing around him, but somehow it was gentler. He gave her a softer, but still cold questioning gaze. "Would you-um.." her cheeks turned pink, and she started fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"No." 

She stared at him with disbelief and sadness, "but I didn't even finish.." she whimpered.

"I knew what you were going to ask. No, I'm not interested in girls." he turned his gaze away, and she exhaled.

"I thought it was just because I was ugly, whew.." she seemed to be relieved and that brought amusement to Grayson.

"You're not ugly, and if that's all, can I continue? I know a lot of people are here to listen to me play everyday." he shifted in his seat, putting on of his feet down and that caused a small smile to grow on her lips, Grayson, on the other hand had been confused about what made her amused. 

"Gays all don't know how to sit."

Grayson blushed as she walked away and he started strumming another melody, he almost laughed when he heard people exhale and mutter at the girl and even whisper-yell at her for interrupting his playing in order to talk to him. 

He continued playing until lunch completely fingered, he put the guitar down after five or so minutes of lunch ending. He managed to give himself a schedule where he had gap periods either after or before lunch, letting people leave without feeling bad for not hearing the full song or the end, that way no one is left out if they had to leave early, it's how his brain worked. He put the schools guitar on the stand and flung his bag over his shoulder to march outside and lay in the grass. 

He pulled out his notebook, and started to write more lyrics he thought for his poetry collection that he writes, sometimes if it's good enough he adds chords to them and then makes it into a song, people also really enjoy his songs that he writes, they say it hits the soul and hurts but its also in a way comforting. He was startled when a voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Yo." he sat up immediately, dropping the notebook that the brunette who startled him instantly reached for. Grayson snatched it away, into his bag before he could have his inner thoughts exposed to one of the loudest and most popular boys of the school, who at that moment didn't seem to fit his title as he held banana milk in his hand, the straw in his mouth. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"You enjoy being alone that much?" he clicked his tongue, and turned away, taking another sip of his banana milk. Grayson's eyes wandered over to his chest and to between the boys legs, and he seemed to notice. "Not yet. For my birthday." he didn't seem fazed by the curiosity, regardless Grayson felt guilty. He turned his gaze away, and gazed towards the cars that were speeding by, and of course some were hitting on their breaks hard and doing tricks in the empty road,  _that's how they're gonna die someday,_ passed Grayson's mind.

"It's not my business." 

Reid's eyes drifted towards him, his hand was against the grass, keeping him upright as he sat, his gaze curious, and kind. "I appreciate that." Grayson met his eyes, glancing at him confused, without saying a word. He shook his head, and looked away. 

"People ask a lot? That's kind of rude though, it's your body, not theirs. If anything only Yasmine should know that." Reid began laughing, and startled Grayson, and he stared at him.

"That's the most you've said to me in the last, 10 years?" had they gone to the same school that long? "I'm even more surprised you know her name, honestly." he shoved the straw into the plastic bottle and put the bottle in his bag, and then he laid down on his back, putting his arms behind his head as he exhaled happily. Grayson didn't look at him, he knew he'd stare at the little bump in his chest that wasn't just from working out. "Grayson?" he called out. He didn't reply. "Why are you so anti socialization?" there was a pause, and Grayson was even about to answer but Reid interrupted him, "don't answer, I wouldn't either. I'm just nosy. My apologies." The wind ruffled their hair, and one of Grayson's strands attacked him in the eye, making him flinch. "I want to get close to you." he confessed quietly, as if it'd be been a secret. Grayson finally turned to look at him, Reid was staring into the sky, his eyes peaceful and calm. The blonde ripped his glance away and took his bag, snaking his arms into the straps. 

"Use that energy on something that won't be in vain." he left, leaving the blonde alone to his own thoughts, he didn't even flinch upon the comment he knew he was going to hear, he just continued examining the clouds, but there wasn't a hint of the determination leaving his eyes. He was going to get to close Grayson, and that was final.


	2. Chapter 2

Grayson slumped against a tree, letting out a refreshed exhale of relief, and closed his eyes letting the warm summer sunshine seep into his skin. He hated being out in the sun but this time it felt so nice and refreshing. Suddenly he felt like a shadow was casted over him and he opened his eyes to see rose pink tips swaying in the wind, and big unpleased bluebell eyes staring into his tired ones. He stared at her in confusion before he shifted under her stare. Her lips curled into a small smile, and she bent down to meet his eye level. "You happen to know why I'm here, don't you?" she asked, her voice sounding much more sing-a-song than her current threatening gaze that was resting peacefully over he features. Her hands were neatly folded her in her lap, as her knees were bent in to a squat. Grayson didn't reply, of course he had not the slightest clue by the most popular girl even spared him such a long glance. She giggled sweetly, catching his silence, "you know how much I hate silence, baby, don't you?" His skin crawled as she used the pet name, his eyes darting very dangerously away from her, catching another figure behind her. He didn't say anything, and met her gaze again. She lay a finger under his chin, pushing him closer towards her. "We both what you saw, and we both realize that it will have to stay between us. Let alone, I've noticed a particular someone took an interest in you, and-" she started. 

"Hey Yasmine, that's enough." her hand was instantly drawn away from the strawberry blonde, letting him set against the tree, somehow remaining calm still. Yasmine instantly had stood up and turned towards the figure. 

"Awe Reid~ I missed you, baby." she flung her arms around him, pushing him towards her. His body visibly tensed under but he pulled her into a hug and his eyes met with Grayson's, something resting in them that he couldn't read, or care to. He hissed in annoyance more to himself than to anyone else and grabbed his bag, without missing a beat he started on his way, ignoring the eyes that traveled him. 

He started towards the convenience store that was across the street from his school, grabbing a pack of cigarettes and sliding them towards the cashier. He was tossed a questioning look as he started digging through his pockets for his ID that proved he was 1 month since 18. The cashier nodded at his ID. "Is that all for you sir?" he asked, receiving a curt nod from Grayson. 

He stepped out of the convenience store, instantly pulling out his dying lighter along with a brand new cigarette, pressing it up against his lips and lighting the cigarette, before he shoved the lighter in his pocket and slumped over on the grassy area in front of the convenience store. "You smoke?" he was getting irritated hearing that voice now. Brown eyes darted upwards to the brunette who was hovering above him, he fixated his gaze back at the empty road. No teens were fucking around on the street at this hour anymore. He heard the brunette's knees crack as she bent down, and sat next to Grayson.

"You're so annoying." he blew out a puff of smoke from his lips, holding the smoking cigarette between two fingers. A small laugh came from Reid in response, and Grayson heard him shifted before he finally spared the male a glance to see he was laying on his bag once again.

"Hopefully annoying enough to get close to you." Reid instantly swatted the cigarette out of the blondes fingers, earning an instant glare from the other. Reid tossed the cigarette into the street, and leaned back against his backpack, a gentle smile tugging at his lips. Grayson exhaled shakily, he was losing his temper with this go-lucky-happy boy. He just wanted a goddamn smoke and to be alone, clearly this boy didn't notice, or care, and frankly? He didn't either about this happy teenager who seemed so attached to him. Grayson didn't move or bother getting up to go sit somewhere else, by this point he figured he wasn't going to be left alone until he was home. Reid glanced at him, feeling a drift of happiness run through him. "You haven't left?"

"What's the point if either you, or your fucking girlfriend wont leave me alone?" Grayson's voice was harsher and snappier than he really intended it to be, but he, didn't give a single care.

"What did she tell you?" 

"Speak another word and I'll lock myself in a room you will not be able to get into." Grayson threatened, darting a stare of daggers towards the brunette. The wind bristled, and silence rested uncomfortably between them. Reid was propped up on his elbow, staring at the blonde, inspecting him somehow, as if staring would answer all the questions inside his head. Somehow, Grayson seemed to feel the stare, and finally turned his head after a long while. Grayson's cold brown eyes stared into Reid's invasive hazel ones.

"Why do you never smile?" 

"I do. For people who deserve it." He meant all the people who saw his soft side while his fingers were pressing the keys, or running along the strings, plucking musical notes. He meant instruments, not people. To him, people didn't deserve his smile, not as what they proved to him. Reid sat up and leaned towards Grayson, making the other jump as Reid's face was extremely close to his. Grayson's eyes widened, and finally, Reid was able to see an actual emotion from him that wasn't just calm, collected and quiet. Reid stayed, his lips almost brushing up against Grayson's, noticing the soft, warm scent that clung to Grayson. He expected smoke, cigarette smoke to cling to him, or something hard like metal to cling to him. Though instead, a soft, sweet flavor clung to him, and it made Reid hesitant to pull away. Grayson finally snapped to his senses and grasped his bag, but Reid's hand already grasped his wrist, forcing him to stay. 

"Stay for a second. You smell really nice." 

Grayson shoved him away harshly, twisting out of Reid's grip and stomping off from him, leaving Reid sprawled out on the grass, somehow devastated. Had he broken a wall, or had he? Invaded something he wasn't suppose to. But he was sure, he had stepped over something that was okay, a feeling of discomfort clinging to his stomach, and his eyes darted after Grayson, who was visibly shaking harshly as he stood at the stoplight. He watched as the blonde pulled out his phone, shaking and dialing a phone number and setting the phone to his ear. Something inside of him snapped, and he was grasping his bag and lightly jogging to catch up to Grayson, grabbing his wrist and the blonde flinched away, instantly looking straight at the ground. His hand holding the phone dropped to his side, and he didn't look up. "Go away." Reid stayed, without flinching at how harsh, and dark his words sounded. "Just leave me the fuck alone!" Grayson yelled, shoving Reid to the ground and he followed the brunette, sitting in his lap, grabbing his shirt and bringing his fist up but stopping before the fist hit Reid's expression. Reid was paralyzed on the grass, as he briefly saw the red eyes, but instantly Grayson was across the road, and the guilt and sorrow for his actions without thought, twisting tightly in his stomach. 

Grayson hid behind the school as his hands shook, bringing the phone to his ear, listening the ringing sound through his phone. "Hello, Grayson? What's wrong? Isn't it school for you?" a soft male voice came from the speaker. Grayson choked out a weak sob and he heard rustling on the other line. "I'll be there in 5."  _beep._ Grayson dropped the phone to his side and curled into the wall. He knew this would happen, it was bound to, there was no way he could've gone a day without some stupid, stupid panic attack that he knew was going to happen. He knew he was screwed after he saw his hands shaking when he just walked out of the house. It was even worse that he was sure he would survive, but he had not expected to have the jock of their high school suddenly want to invade and become part of his circle, to be inside his bubble that he didn't let anyone into. Let alone his two friends he knew, even they were barely in his bubble, they were in his friend bubble but he remained another wall up around him, from  _fear._ He wasn't a weakling, or a scardy cat, he was simply scared. The cause of his fear, were people like Reid, who had invasive eyes and soft smiles full of truth and hope.  _It was all a mask._ His phone buzzed and he picked up the phone, his breathing becoming less rigid as he answered. "Where are you?"

"Behind the school."

"Gotcha, on my way."  _click._ He heard footsteps, and he hesitantly glanced up and gave a small smile to the man who walked over, and set his bag down beside him, before sitting himself down with Grayson. "Can I touch?" he asked, his eyes not invasive, but instead warm and understanding. Grayson gave him a small nod, and then leaned into him. He felt the warmth of someone who he trusted, somewhat, not fully but enough to know right now, he wouldn't be hurt. "I brought you some croissants, I know they're you're favorite, would you like one?" he received a small nod, as one arm reached into the bag. He held out a small box, obviously just opened, as a few were missing. Grayson pulled one out and started nibbling on the food slowly. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. The blonde shook his head, moving closer into the others arms. 

"Thank you, Eric." he whispered, closing his eyes, feeling pleasantly safe. Eric smiled in return, leaning his head against the blondes, and rubbed small circled on his back as a way of comfort.  

In minutes the blonde was fast asleep, his chest heaving slowly, soft puffs of air escaping his lips, with his cheek squashed against Eric's shoulder, who in the meantime was munching on a croissant. Footsteps was what instantly made him tense, and protectively, hold the blonde, who groaned in disapproval of being moved. It was the same brunette, he had stuck his head from around the corner, meeting Eric's cold, warning green eyes. "Is Grayson with you?" he asked, his voice coming out more pathetic than soft. 

"Go."

"He seemed really upset, I wanted to know if he's okay."

"Leave." He was glaring at the brunette, who genuinely seemed concerned. "Is it you who did that?" his voice was a low, warning whisper. Reid's eyes dropped to his feet, and his head hung low. "Then get the fuck out before I beat your little pretty face to a pulp, and wake him up." Reid nodded, and turned his heel, with a frown he started back in the school, feeling extremely guilty, he should have thought before acting, but of course, that's what he had not done. But at the same time, that wasn't a normal reaction? He saw that same male curled up against someone that he had never seen, but that Grayson clearly knew, but he had never seen Eric before today. He didn't understand, why Eric could hold him with Grayson's cheek against his neck, soft breaths escaping his mouth was, but why he couldn't. Why couldn't he touch him. He stepped closer the question growing in his head louder with each step. He heard Eric's breath hitch and his grip visibly tightened around Grayson, who groaned and started moving. "No," Eric hissed to Grayson who was moving. A growl. 

"Don't tell me no," he hissed, pulling out of Eric's grip and his eyes met Reid's, cold eyes staring in to Reid's considered ones. 

"I didn't mean to upset you-" he started.

"Why the fuck are you here? Did I not tell you to leave me alone?" he yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the question rang through the air, Reid's blood was boiling, and his fingers were curled around his collar, tugging at the shirt, pushing him forward. His brain had long ago shut off when he caught a glimpse of those tear stained cheeks, and those red puffy eyes full of vulnerability and fear. "I want to be friends! But you're making this job more than difficult!" he yelled, earning a shove from Grayson in return, his back hitting the wall and he groaned. Now Grayson was in his face, his eyes glaring daggers in his direction.

"Be my friend!? Bullshit! That's what all of you say! And then you fuck around, joke around and then throw me to the ground, all alone! And you expect me to just let you waltz in to my life just because after all these years you decided 'yes now is the time I wanna be friends'? Literally shove it Mr. I'm the Best!" Grayson screamed, making the male against the wall cower slightly, suddenly Reid's fingers were gripping Grayson's shirt, his hands were shaking. Both of their breathing had been heavy, and loud as they were both staring into each others eyes and both were shaking with anger, with fury, neither of them agreed to understand the other. "Just who the fuck do you think you are?" Grayson's voice was more of a whisper due to his hard, heavy panting, with his eyes not once leaving Reid's. 

"I don't fucking know." Reid's eyes narrowed to the ground and his forehead pressed against Grayson's shoulder. "I don't know who I am." He earned a loud laugh from Grayson, who shoved the brunette against the wall, a small 'ow' escaping his lips, his eyes shutting as his head hit the wall. Grayson couldn't care less about the pain that appeared on the brunette features. "Bullshit, to you right?" Reid asked, receiving an indifferent glance from Grayson, somehow the brunette was smiling through their almost fist fight. "You don't know shit about me either, so guess what? Right now the only one here being an asshole is you, because you don't know who I am. You treat people like me as if we're all different, you think I would be exactly like them if I read books, huh?" Grayson was becoming angrier by the fact he was being proved wrong for his reckless thoughts. Reid's fingers left his collar, leaving the collar crinkled to how hard he was holding it previously, and his arms dangled to his sides. "And after 10 years? Because of this. I actually have the gains I worked out for the past few years to not cower under your fucking temper issues. Is that all Mr. I'm A Piece of Shit?" he asked, his smile gone from his face. 

"I don't want nothing to do, with people like you." Grayson stepped away from Reid and sent a glance towards Eric, who simply nodded with a small smile, and with that Grayson scooped up his bag and started off towards the school. His free period was ending so might as well head into the school and wash his face with cold water so he doesn't murder someone. 

As soon as he got to the washroom he instantly drenched himself in cold water, the cold water even trailed down and soaked his clothes, mostly his shirt only though. He heard footsteps and he saw in the corner of his eye he saw something being stuck to the mirror. Grayson lifted his eyes to look into his reflection, glancing at the fingers that were at the paper. He saw Reid in the reflection. "Come if you want, I know you hate parties, but I promise, it's not to make fun of you."

"A party?" Grayson almost laughed around, and he turned around to meet Reid's eyes, but he was slightly shocked to meet his eyes and see the vulnerability in them. Reid instantly averted his gaze, staring at the tiled coconut brown colored tiles. Something in Grayson twisted at how fast he averted his gaze, and a smirk that Reid didn't notice tugged at his lips. "Are you-" he choked out a laugh, and that snapped Reid's head up, surprise written in his expression. "Are you interested in men?" he asked, his smirk already gone from his lips. 

"Don't be ridiculous, I have a girlfriend-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll come." Grayson ripped off the sticky note and shoved it in his pocket, threw is bag over his shoulder and walked out of the washroom as the bell rung out, making Reid squeak. Before Grayson left, Reid heard a small chuckle escape his lips and pink dusted Reid's cheeks and he stared at himself in the mirror. Silent, unspoken thoughts spilling out into the mirror through the way he was staring at himself, then he glanced away and soaked his face in cold water, shaking his head as if trying to convince himself of a thought that was supposedly impossible.

* * *

 

The music blared uncomfortably from outside as Grayson pulled over to the address that Reid gave him earlier. He contemplated parking near the house but went against it, at least his car wouldn't be a part of this swarm of cars in case he was caught, or if the police caught their under aged drinking party. Instead he kept driving down the street searching for a parking space that seemed not suspicious.

He parked by the park, it was a playground with some trees surrounding, occasional flowers and grass. A couple benches were propped around the area, it actually seemed like a place that would be nice to bring your kids. Although, maybe not in the pitch darkness. Grayson clicked his engine off and it hummed off, he pulled out his keys and got out of the car. He inhaled sharply the fresh air, his heart was pounding. He wasn't sure why he decided after all to come here, he wasn't a light weight so he wasn't in much trouble, but the problem was everyone knew him, he wasn't exactly someone who people didn't know, as much as he tended to be forgotten or even as someone invisible, and his appearance at the party would be suspicious, weird even. He wasn't sure why that specific emotion that danced in Reid's eyes previously had instantly convinced him, perhaps it was because that meant that maybe the entire school didn't actually know Reid, maybe they knew what Reid wanted others to see. But then that brought the question, had others seen that look? And if no, why did he see it of all people? He was the most insignificant person in Reid's life. To think about it, he also wasn't actually a shocker to show up at parties, people liked his singing, and he would drop by parties sometimes, for reasons too difficult to explain. 

He opened the door, the music blaring even louder than it sounded like from his car when he was a few meters away from the house. He stepped into the house wearily, people giving him glances but nothing too big just an 'oh okay' look, nothing significant. He managed to find his way around to the bar, and also successfully obtained an empty, seemingly clean plastic cup and poured himself one of the white wines. Nothing too huge but he wasn't up for anything wild for tonight, not under his plans. He gulped down the drink, and his body vibrated, his throat burning and he questioned for a moment what he poured himself because it tasted funny. He poured himself half a cup along with it and set down the bottle, unaware of the person behind him.

"You know I had my suspicions whether you'd show up or not, but I guess you really did, huh?" Grayson turned around and met Reid's eyes, his kind eyes. There was a sudden urge in the pit of Grayson's stomach where he wanted to trust that brunette, that jock brunette who was the leader of the football team and had warm, kind hazel eyes. Reid leaned towards him, and Grayson noticed a red cup in his hand too, obviously. "I'm really glad you came," his voice was soft, and quiet, but somehow throughout all that blaring of the music he heard every single word that left his lips. Did he pour himself wine or something stronger? This had to be something stronger and Grayson turned away to glance at the bottle he was holding a couple minutes ago. "What's wrong?" Reid asked, he was close. Grayson turned his head just enough to meet his eyes, he looked very handsome in the dark with the party lights on him. 

"I'll give you a chance." Reid had a small smile appear on his lips, and he stepped out from behind Grayson and reached over from all the bottles, his eyes seemingly to be completely harmless. Grayson saw the panicked expression from Reid as he almost knocked down a few bottles while trying to that  _one_ he desperately wanted, Grayson sighed heavily and moved them out of his way. Reid seemed really excited and happy about his help, he was almost like a human battery. 

"Try this, and then do you wanna go join us upstairs? I know you're not much of that." Reid pointed to the couple that was grinding up against the wall, and the people who were playing games with the alcohol and having the time of their life being drunk. Reid chuckled at the scrunching of Grayson's face. Grayson then looked back at the bottle, his head turned to read what he was, and Reid laughed. "Nothing strong, just some wine, you had a sip of the wine that was actually vodka, a few people here are a little crazy, so I recommend this, I have it in my cup currently. I brought this myself." He offered Grayson his cup, as if understanding Grayson's instant lack of trust. He stared back at his cup, and Reid leaned down into his ear. "Unless you want to get drunk." Shivers went down Grayson's spine and he had the sudden shot of adrenaline push through him wanting to chug that vodka down and let it burn his throat.

"I'm not a lightweight." 

Reid started chuckling, and took the bottle in his free hand, and offered Grayson a glance, telling him to follow him. Grayson grabbed his own cup and followed Reid through the closed door, down the stairs. The music seemed to slightly quiet down as they went down and his ears were vibrating and almost numb from the loudness. "Hey guys, I got more, and I have a guest!" Reid yelled, hopping down the stairs, Grayson on the other hand followed more wearily, still a little cautious. A couple of other guys were sitting on the couch, with blankets and pillows and Grayson's heart swelled. This was his favorite thing on the entire universe. A movie was softly playing, well softly compared to the blaring music upstairs, with subtitles on. Grayson stopped, the guys looking at him curiously and Reid at him worriedly. Reid set down his cup and bottle and stretched his hand towards Grayson and mouthed 'come here'. Maybe it was the alcohol but he obliged instantly. There was two couches, both not very big and obviously this small secret basement was only made for a few people, who didn't like the loudness but came anyway for the alcohol. Reid didn't touch Grayson's hand, but patted his shoulder and sat down, on the free couch and patted the spot beside him. Grayson sat next to him, and sipped the drink and Reid was watching him carefully, an eyebrow raised. "Can I try it?" he asked, worry in his voice. Reid put his hand on the cup and Grayson let it go, and the brunette took a small sip of the cup and chuckled. "You have good eye, don't you?" he asked, leaning towards him.

"Hey Reid, what the fuck?" one of the guys asked.

"Watch the movie, and shush," Reid hissed, waving his hand at him, earning an eye roll from the other.

"What?" Grayson finally spoke, his voice higher than he expected.

"This," Reid started, holding the cup in front of his face. "My guys, they grabbed a free wine bottle from last time and mixed all the strong alcohol in to it, this, is the strongest alcohol you could've found in this entire party. We all tried it, and we thought it would be a little surprise for out alcoholics," he leaned back in his seat, "I knew your behavior was suspicious, it's because you're already tipsy, if you say you're lightweight, this will fuck you up, good thing you poured yourself a little. I'll finish it for you, and then I have just low on alcohol white wine, okay?" Reid explained, pouring Grayson's drink into his cup, and reached to open the new bottle of wine. 

"Why?" Grayson questioned. 

"Why, what?" Reid asked, taking off the wrapping from the plug, before starting to pull the plug off, his face twisting slightly, and it came off with a pop and an instant smile came to his lips. 

"Why are you doing that?" Grayson asked, watching as Reid poured him some of the alcohol, and before handing the cup back Reid took a small sip, nodding his head in approval. "Reid." Reid almost dropped the bottle upon hearing his name leave the blondes lips. The two sending him glared again, as he set the wine bottle very loudly against the glass table. Why did he react like that?

"You gave me a chance, and I know you're not a drink-until-drunk type of person, and I want you trust me, because I know you don't wanna get drunk." Reid sipped his drink, handing Grayson his. Grayson only then noticed how fuzzy his brain is, and how tingly his body became. "Cheers, to a new friendship?" Reid asked, tilting his cup towards Grayson, who lightly clinked it against the others. "I also know, you don't give in so easily, so when you instantly came over to me, I knew something wasn't right." He drank the last bit of his drink, then pouring himself more. Grayson leaned up closer to him, and Reid smiled slightly. "You're drunk aren't you?" Reid whispered, setting his cup carefully on the table. 

"Probably." Grayson sipped his drink, almost gulping it down but Reid took the cup from him, putting it down.

"Then let me take care of you," he whispered.

"Yo Reid-"

"Shut up, man." Reid sent them a glance and the other sighed.

"You do realize how gay you both look right now, get a room." Reid rolled his eyes in return and took Grayson's hand, instantly meeting his eye to find if there was any panic in them, he saw Grayson's unchanged expression and got up, pulling Grayson with him. He had another room, more of a bedroom in his basement, and it was a room that no one in his family ever cared to finish. 

"Where are we going?" Grayson whined, and it melted Reid's heart, a smile tugging at his lips. He pulled him into the room and sat him down on the bed, starting to search for a remote as Grayson got comfortable on the bed, curling himself up in the blanket. Reid turned around, finding the roommate to the flat TV that was in put in the middle of the room with a bed in the corner. 

"I'll be right back, you don't wanna be wrapped in that." Reid pulled the blanket off him and Grayson sent him a cold glare. "It's a blanket that had been many places that even I don't wanna know about. I'll get you blankets from the other room-"

"And pillows," Grayson added, his glance softer. Reid nodded and handed him the remote and left to grab the blankets and pillows, ignoring the gay remarks from the other two guys sitting and watching sponge bob. Reid returned to see the blonde flipping through channels, and his eyes snapped towards Reid as he held stepped inside, not closing the door but sliding it so that it was slightly still open. He set the pillows and blankets on the bed and moved the TV carefully more to the wall rather than the middle. He then set up the pillows and wrapped the blanket around Grayson who willingly accepted the comfort his was being offered. Grayson met his eyes, and Reid smiled gently. "I want the alcohol." Grayson whined, and in response Reid threaded his fingers through his blonde locks, receiving a soft groan in response. 

"You're a softie aren't you?" Reid continued threading his fingers through soft strawberry blonde locks. Grayson's eyes were already shut and his breathing was slow, his mind fuzzy from the alcohol and the warmth running from Reid's hands and from his chest. Reid gave his hair a final stroke before his fingertips went to his cheek, brushing it softly. 

"What are you doing?" Grayson asked, his voice hoarse, his eyes opening to glance towards Reid in question. 

"You're so cute right now." Grayson took his hand away from his cheek, putting it in Reid's lap. 

"I don't want- I'm not thinking correctly, right now." Grayson closed his eyes, pressing the blanket towards him. Reid nodded, and both just silently watched the sci-fi TV show that was playing which Grayson had decided on while flipping through the channels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know how parties work but I have the audacity to to write about them in every single book I write, damn. I've only been to one party but idk if you would consider it one.


End file.
